Fearless
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: I was always a little shy, but one day, he turned me fearless. KF/Rob


**Heard this song on the radio, and I couldn't resist. The song is Fearless by Taylor Swift. Anyway… I cried for the first time in a year today. Why? Because I'm not pretty. I know it, my best friend knows it, my family knows it, my boyfriend knows it… They only like me because of my personality… Nothing about me is pretty. I'm just one big ugly mess, and no one can convince me otherwise… And no, I'm not having one of those moods. This is normal me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or this kickass song. **

**Dick's POV:**

_The first kiss; it's flawless; really something… It's fearless. _

Ever since I can remember, being gay has been considered as bad as having a Confederate flag on the back of your pickup truck. I never understood why though. I never saw a reason why two men couldn't be as happy together as a man and a woman, same with two women. Another thing I never understood was why lesbians were accepted more than gays. I never really questioned it though. Whenever I'd try, Bruce would play off my question with one of his own and I'd find myself in the study for some odd reason researching botany.

Girls are usually supportive of gays more than lesbians just as men usually approve of lesbians more than gay. I've never really understood that either, but I assume it's because they feel uncomfortable by it. I support all forms of love though. In my opinion, if you don't like it, just don't look. It takes a lot of effort to yell and scold, but it only takes a couple of muscles to look the other way, if even that.

There's something I should probably add though: I'm gay. Well, not full out gay. I'm just gay for one person. No other guy 'does it' for me, if you get what I'm saying. That one guy I'm gay for? My best friend. Yeah, I know, it's an age old story. Get over it. My best friend was Wally West, the amazing and wonderful Kid freakin' Flash, with the beautiful emerald eyes and the soft freckles that dotted the underneath of those gorgeous eyes. I was sure that he was the straightest man on earth though, with all the women he flirted with on a daily basis.

That's why I'll never forget that one day.

All of us had been on stage; Megan, Kaldur, Artemis, Conner, him, me, Batman, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary and Red Tornado. We were getting awarded for saving Gotham from some weird army of robot monkey creatures. I'm pretty sure Conner was more bothered by it than the actual town of Gotham; I still don't see what he has against monkeys… Anyway, the ceremony was on live TV, shown all over the world, because I guess it was a big deal. We were all in our costumes, standing tall and proud in front of a huge crowd.

I remember how loud they were cheering because I remember practically losing my hearing for the next two hours, even after Bruce drove me home and put rubbing alcohol in my ears to clean them out. The five of us stood in front with all our mentors behind us, standing back a couple respectable feet. Kaldur was first, seeing that he was leader, followed by Megan and Conner who were holding hands discreetly, then Artemis, followed by Wally and then me. I remember glaring as secretly as I could at Megan and Conner for doing that in public.

I guess Wally thought I was jealous because he elbowed me and whispered, "If it bothers you that much, I'll hold your hand?"

I'm pretty sure I blushed something awful because I remember he smirked widely and grabbed my hand. He wasn't discreet at all though. He took our joined hands and thrust them in the air, grinning ear to ear and obviously laughing at my blush. I could feel Batman's angry glare on my neck, so I forced our hands down and I took my hand from his.

"Live a little Rob!" Wally laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder instead. "At least pretend you love me! The fangirls will _love _it!"

_I don't have to pretend _I thought to myself, smiling shyly.

Apparently though, Artemis elbowed him hard in the stomach though, because he winced something awful and dropped his arm, turning towards her all standoffish.

"Dude! What the Hell?" I heard him cry, offended.

"Quit being a baby," Artemis tossed back, sticking out her tongue at him childishly.

"I'm not being a baby! I'm trying to please the public and you're hitting me!" he argued.

"I hit you because you're trying to make it seem as if you're gay. Don't give the fangirls the wrong thoughts! They have a thing called Photoshop now, in case you forgot," she reminded him, tossing her head the other way.

Wally had to jump back to miss her long ponytail as it journeyed its way quickly through the air. He untensed though and turned to me, irritance clear in his eyes.

"Women," he scoffed, "who needs them?"

I chose not to reply. He was more talking to himself, as he usually was. This time though, he wasn't though.

"I'm serious dude," he looked me where he assumed my eyes were, "they're all just so… agh! They're all so stubborn and moody. The whole world should just be gay. That'd be easier."

I prayed I didn't look hopeful at his words.

"I-If the whole world was gay," I began, wincing at my stutter, "then all the population would die out…"

"Women would just have to become rapists then," Wally decided, winking at the idea.

I couldn't help but laugh. That'd be a weird world indeed. Suddenly, the whole crowd shut up because the important Senator guy came up to the microphone to talk. I didn't listen to him though. He was just explaining what we told him we did, leaving out certain details. I couldn't help but notice Conner and Megan were flirting, although it was mostly Megan doing the flirting. Their hands were still joined though, which still got under my skin. I mean, sure, they're cute together, but the whole world is watching!

"This is so boring," Wally whispered to me discreetly.

I almost didn't hear it, but I happened to be glancing at his lips at the moment he chose to speak. I nodded curtly.

"They always are," I whispered back, turning my eyes to the crowd.

They all seemed to be looking at the Senator, but I could tell a great portion of them were still looking up at us. Their eyes made me feel awkward, so I glanced down, unconsciously at the pale hand barely inches from mine.

"You attend these often?" Wally interpreted, not sounding too surprised.

"Sadly," I said softly back, my heart filling with longing as he ran his thumb over his index finger for whatever reason.

My hands felt so cold and alone in their gloves. Suddenly, I felt his eyes burning on me. I don't know how I knew they were _his _in particular, but I just did. I glanced up, but I don't think he could tell where my eyes were. He had a mischievous grin over his face. It scared me a little.

"I can make it a little interesting…" he offered, an evil glint coming into those beautiful eyes of his.

I prayed that he didn't notice the shiver that rode down my spine.

"Interesting how?" I muttered, aware my face was red.

He didn't answer, and to be honest, I didn't want to hear his answer. I turned back to the crowd, thinking of dragonflies and Komodo Dragons and such to distract myself. Wally recaught my attention easily though. His hand slipped into mine again, a lot sneakier this time, and he ran his thumb over the back of my hand. My eyes widened and I turned to face him. I didn't mind of course. His warm touch made me forget how to breathe and made my heart stop beating in my chest.

His mischievous grin was now more of a soft smile, but that glint in his eyes stood strong. It almost distracted me from the pink tint that was lightly dusted over his freckles; almost.

"K-KF?" I stuttered, my insides feeling frozen but my skin feeling like it was on fire.

"Just so you know," he whispered, his voice low and scratchy in the back of his throat, "this isn't for the fangirls."

That alone must've darkened my blush, so I don't want to even imagine how bad my blush got after what he decided to do. In front of all of our mentors, our team, the Senator, all of Gotham and anyone watching the News at the time, Wally leaned over and kissed me. It wasn't just a peck either. I wasn't just going to pass up the opportunity to kiss him, but I was aware if I did, Bruce would beat me the second I got him. I figured it was worth dying for.

You should've heard the crowd's reaction. It was just one loud gasp at first. Then, seconds later after the crowd had accepted what was happening, I heard the entire woman population of the crowd, or at least most of it, give off one hell of a high pitched fangirl scream. I didn't care though. I didn't care about the cry that Batman gave or Conner's sound of disgust, I didn't care about Megan's happy squeal, I didn't care about Artemis's, "Finally…", I didn't care about the disapproval of the rest of the crowd. Why should I have cared? Wally was kissing me! What more was there to care about?

And the best part? He was my first kiss. So, I was lost of course, but I just followed along like I mostly did. The worst part? Batman didn't approve. While the crowd roared in bipolar reactions, Batman and the Flash took to separating us. They picked a good time though, because even though I was feeling like someone had pumped me full of helium and I could just float away into the heavens, I needed to breathe. When his lips left mine, I just remember laughing happily, relieved even. His face was so red, but he was laughing too, his grin occupying his whole face.

"Robin! What the Hell?" Batman continued to scream furiously in my ear, but I couldn't hear a word he said.

I was in love. I was happy. I was weightless, free, blissful. I was complete… Better yet, I was fearless.

**[1] Not meant to be offensive, but face it. If you can quote long fragments of something, you practically hump it. I can quote the first Naruto manga piece word for word, same with "Trouble in Paradise", but that's only because Naruto is cute and the Hardy Boys kick ass. And another reason: it's fiction. Non-fiction is too boring to hump. **

**Hey, do me a favor, will ya? Could you check out (frankandjoethree) (.webs) (.com)? A lot of people demand I update fast and it makes me mad 'cause I still have a life if you can believe that. I went to the trouble of making a calendar, a collection of pictures, my favorite music stuff and all that junk just to please you people. Five hours of work on a website. Just look at it and save me the trouble? Thanks~**

_This is what "I don't love you" feels like…_

-F*cking Jealous. That's what F.J. stands for. It makes better sense than Frank Joe.


End file.
